x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Telekinesis
Psychokinesis (more commonly known as telekinesis) is the ability to manipulate and control objects with the mind without physically touching them, especially over long distances. Depending on the user's skill, they may be able to levitate themselves and other objects (including heavy objects), and form protective shields. Psychokinetic powers often take more exotic and specific forms, allowing their wielders to specialize in fantastic feats, rearranging the quantum structure of matter, controlling fire, and bending light are such examples of these abilities. Many psychokinetics are unable to manifest their powers beyond their specialty. Throughout the history of mutants, several creative ways have been discovered to utilize this power: *'Bio-Blasts': The ability to fire enormously powerful energy blasts which are generated from the body's extrasensory potential. *'Biophysical Control': The ability to control living, organic tissue, causing muscles to cramp, skin to break, or blood vessels to burst or contract. *'Concussive Blasts': The ability to project telekinetic energies as powerful blast beams directed from the brain that could apparently affect matter with concussive force. *'Dimensional Teleportation': Some have learned that they could use telekinesis to transport themselves into other dimensions by mentally bending the dimensional barriers that separate one reality from another. *'Electromagnetic Pulses': The ability to use telekinesis to channel the Earth's magnetic field through the electro-current of the brain and generate devastating electromagnetic pulses. *'Enhance Physical Traits': The ability to use telekinesis to enhance speed, strength and fighting skills to super-human levels. *'Ensnare Opponent': The ability to constrict a foe using their own clothing and hair, or even control their gross movements, providing their clothes are durable enough. *'Flight': By levitating themselves, users can “fly” for very long distances and at varying speeds. *'Force Fields': The ability to create protective force shields that could detect even the most powerful of attacks (even filter bacteria from the air). There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. *'Inanimate Disintegration': The ability to cause inanimate objects in their presence to disintegrate. *'Intangibility': The ability to phase through solid matter by mentally shifting the molecules of the body around another object's as the user moves forward. *'Invisibility': The ability to mentally bend light-waves around oneself and others, rendering them invisible. *'Matter Alteration': The ability to alter molecular and atomic structures in such substances *'Psionic Spikes': The ability to create destructive psionic spikes that destroy the physical objects that the spikes come into contact with. *'Reality Warping': The ability to mentally bend the quantum strings that make up reality within a localized area. *'Telekinetic Animation': The ability to cause inanimate objects to move according to will by projecting part of their mental into them. *'Telekinetic Holograms': If the user's fine motor skills are incredibly acute, then it is possible to mentally manipulate dust particles and water vapor to refract lightwaves and create holograms. *'Telekinetic Katana': The ability to manifest a telekinetic katana blade composed of raw psi-energy, which at its lowest intensity, functions to disrupt neural pathways and sever the bonds between molecules, and at its highest level can slice an armored opponent and cut through the armor, but leave the attacker physically unharmed. This can also be used to shatter telepathic power-inhibitors imposed on others. *'Telekinetic Sensitivity': The ability to feel the texture of objects the user has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he/she has a telekinetic “hold” upon are similarly composed. *'X-Factor Activation/Negation': Some can use their telekinesis at a molecular level to activate latent mutant genes in an individual, granting them active mutant powers. It has also implied that, once given in this way, these abilities can be taken away, presumably by returning the appropriate genes to their latent states. Category:Powers